Scary Citadel
The Scary Citadel is the first cave you enter in the Fearful Forest. It is a dungeon that is filled with creepy and unusual enemies that may have been seen above. This cave has fire, electricity and water hazards. It also consists of 7 treasures and 6 sublevels. Sublevel 1 This Sublevel is one huge room surrounded by other pathways with rooms leading to them. This Sublevel also contains several pathways that lead to dead ends. Caution should be taken in order to not lose any Pikmin to wandering enemies or flying enemies on this floor. There are 2 treasures on this floor. Red Bulborb X2 Snorting Bulboar X2 Slinky Bulbat X1 Shearworm X4 Sublevel 2 This Sublevel contains sandy rooms with many fire spouts. The only enemies you will encounter are one that burrow beneath the sand and crawl on the ceiling. Which is why it is suggested that you look up with your camera in case you are feeling cautious. There are 2 treasures on this floor. Slinky Bulbat X3 Sugbug X2 (one has a treasure) Male Sheargrub X5 Female Sheargrub X4 Shearworm X1 (has a treasure) Burglar Crookbug X1 Sublevel 3 This Sublevel is similar to the second one, except this one contains 4 rooms that connect to each other. There is still sand but 3 rooms have a hazard and a different look. One has fire and is very sandy, the second one contains electrical anodes and enemies that hang or fly and the third has a water pool where little enemies dwell. The 4th room contains the treasure, but be warned you have to go in one of the rooms to get it. There is a single piece of treasure here. Fiery Bulblax X1 Aqua Bulblax X1 Burping Bulbat X1 Male Sheargrub X4 Shearpraeich X1 Female Probogrub X3 Bullwog X2 Sublevel 4 A rest floor. Take advantage of the Candypop buds here and many eggs that contain nectar and potion. Once your finished head to the next floor in this creepy dungeon. Sublevel 5 This Sublevel is a swampy sublevel full of muddy creatures who love to live in this type of terrain. Many of them are related to the Amphituber family. Blue Pikmin are suggested to be used on this floor. There is only one treasure to be found here and it's in the belly of a hungry creature. Ancient Shearwig X2 Black Probogrub X2 Mucus Sweevil X3 Wollywog X2 Bullwog X1 Squirty Wollywoad X1 Wogpole X5 Woadpole X3 Grass Chrysantheweed X1 Chrysantheweedy X??? Sublevel 6 The final floor. There is a big arena full of grass and little rays of light around the place. Walk in the middle and the boss will reveal itself. It is none other than a Vampire Bulbat! This creature has a very big body and many ways of attacking, but if you lure it into a ray of light while it tries to hypnotize your Pikmin, you can stun it and attack it easier. But watch out for it's inhaling attack as it can take many of your Pikmin. Keep up your strategy and you will be able to win the battle and claim your prize. For defeating this beast, you get the stable ray, which stops Pikmin from running away far when they panic from creatures.